Gift for Smiffy
by SouthernDragon
Summary: This is a little thank you present for SMIFFYizDAbest. Hope you like dear! TalaxOC. Lemon in the shower  D


**This is a little thank you present for Hannah aka SMIFFYizDAbest. She gave me a 3 month premium membership and I told her that I would repay her with this hot one-shot of Tala and Tari in the shower. I hope you enjoy, deary.**

After a long and sweaty day of training one would think that you would like to get in the shower and wash all the sweat and dirt from your body. Right? Well that's how Tari Hiwatari felt as she neared the bathroom from her long day of training with her brother and the team.

She wiped her brow with the back of her gloved hand as she ascended up the flight of stairs to the bathroom. She wanted to go straight to the shower and maybe get in a small nap before dinner was ready.

Every night it was the same. Train, shower, small nap, dinner and then some after dinner activities, which included playing the X-box, watching TV or having her little bout with Ian because he likes to play little pranks now and again.

Tari sighed and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't bother locking it as she removed her boots lazily with her feet and then slipped out of her black vest, purple shirt and black jeans. She removed her beyblading gloves and filthy white socks; leaving her bra and underwear.

She looked herself in the mirror as she removed her black bandana from her hair and watched as her chestnut brown hair settled about her shoulders and back as she looked at her arm tattoo in the mirror.

It was a little crest she had made for herself. To show that she could be as strong as any of the boys on the team. It was a simple crest with a T and a snake circling the T. She had designed it herself and lied about her age to let the tattooist make her mark forever on her arm.

Tari turned to the shower and opened the door. She turned the hot water tap on and watched the steam build from the length of the hot water. She evened it out with the cold water and stripped off her bra and underwear. She stepped into the shower and proceeded to rinse and wash her hair from the dirt and sweat she had acquired whilst training.

She and her brother would often have little competitions to see who could out better whom in the dish. Most of the time Kai won. But this time Tari had the advantage over him. Her beloved bit beast, Spiked Tiger, had trained a new move. They had perfected it together and Kai was surprised, to say the least, at this new found technique.

He praised his little sister and let her go after their match. She had to admit that he was a softie at times. But they would both put on their hard shell when they were around Kai's 'friends' the G-Revolutions. She sighed in aggravation at the very thought of them.

They were all as equally annoying as one another. She just couldn't understand why Kai wanted to hang out with them as much as he did. He couldn't be interested in their training and such, could they? She pouted and proceeded to wash her hair.

She stopped when she heard the bathroom door close with a soft _click._ She looked up from the tile she had been focussing on and turned around. "Who's there? Ian I swear, if you're playing another prank on me I'll pound you so hard you won't sit down ever again!" She shrieked and gasped when a figure opened the shower door and stepped inside.

They were slightly shadowed from the steam from the warm water. But she soon saw who it was and blinked to clear the confusion as a pair of lips crashed down against hers. She was the pinned against the shower wall.

Tala pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Tari's confused and shocked expression. He grinned at her. "After you beat Kai like that… I just had this feeling well up inside of me. I had to be with you." He told her as he held her close and rest his forehead against hers.

Tari seemed confused, still, but blinked it away after Tala had explained himself. She smiled and returned the gesture and pulled Tala down to her and kissed his lips, smiling when he returned the kiss and tilted his head slightly to the side to deepen it.

He wanted, more than anything at this point, to prove how much he felt for Tari. He kissed, nipped and massaged her to back up his feelings. He had her pinned against the wall and felt himself slowly hardening at the way Tari massaged his muscles and then felt along his abdomen with her slender fingers.

He groaned and kissed her deeper than before. He brought his hands up and caught her hard, wet, nipples between his fingers and slowly began rolling them between his thumb and index fingers. He felt how her chest rose and she breathed in sharply as he massaged her nipples softly and tenderly.

Tari groaned and knotted her brow together slightly as she reached down further and felt the tip of Tala's head poking up at her. He was hard and now she knew it. She pulled him closer and breathed sharply when Tala removed one hand from her breast and brought it down to her thigh.

He felt along her thigh as she brought it up and rest her knee against his hip. Tala groaned into the kiss and pushed harder against Tari's lips as he massaged her nipple harder and faster in his grip. He slowly brought his hard length closer to her until it touched and massaged against her wet walls.

He smiled when she groaned and gasped as Tala slowly inserted himself inside of her. She pulled away from the kiss and gasped when Tala removed his other hand from her nipple and picked her up with both hands.

He pressed her back against the wall and held her securely as he began to make small and effective thrusts inside of her. She moaned and gasped as Tala began to thrust slightly harder and faster inside of her and then bit her bottom lip when Tala caught her nipple inside of his mouth and held it in place very gently with his teeth and massaged it with the tip of his tongue.

Tari shook her head and gripped Tala's shoulders and then ran her hand through his thick, wet, red hair as he thrust harder and faster inside of her. She moaned louder for him. She moaned and groaned and gasped for him. "Oh… Tal… Tala." She gasped out as he thrust for her.

Tari then began to make thrusts with him as he continued to nip and suck at her tender nipple. He brought his lips away and moved to her other nipple. He kissed, sucked and nipped at it as he thrust inside of her and groaned as Tari thrust with him. To make it all the more pleasurable.

Tari clenched her eyes shut and wrapped her legs around Tala's waist as he continued to thrust and hold her against the shower wall. The running water made the experience all the more pleasurable as the water made them both slippery and wet. "Tala! Oh…Uhhh. AHHH!" She screamed and felt the ride smooth out as she came over his hard, erect, penis.

Tala bit his bottom lip as he felt Tari's warm cum pour slowly over his penis. He slid in and out of her with ease and began to thrust faster… harder.. Harder… So pleasurable… so… so… "AHH UHH Tar.. Oh Tar! YES!" He screamed to her as he felt his penis throbbing inside of Tari.

He could feel her walls closing in on him as he thrust more and more. He was nearly there. Just a little more. He nipped at Tari's neck as gasped as the water got between them and ran down his bare chest, over his back and pooled beneath his feet with a bit of Tari's blood from Tala's penis pushing through her foreskin.

He bit his bottom lip and thrust more and more. He could feel it… He could feel it coming. His penis was throbbing so hard now. He could feel Tari's grip on his fiery red locks tightening as she screamed his name and rest her forehead against his shoulder. Just a little more.

Tari moaned and groaned as Tala continued to thrust inside of her. She could feel her nipples pressing and rubbing up and along Tala's chest as he thrust more and more. She knew that Tala would be there soon. She didn't want this moment to end. It was pure bliss. She gasped and groaned when Tala grew bigger inside of her and pushed further and harder inside of her.

Tala gasped and let out a hearty moan and screamed as his penis throbbed harder as his head shot out his blissful cum inside of Tari. "TAR! UHH OHHH! TARI! AHH AHHHH!" He screamed as he ejaculated more and more cum inside of her. He dropped slowly to the shower floor as the water was warm and still fresh.

He had Tari sitting on his hard length as he continued to make thrusts inside of her, signalling that there was still more to come. He held her hips as she bounced on and off of him. His penis dove smoothly in and out of her loosened hole as both his and her juices aided to make the ride as pleasurable as possible.

Tala screamed and groaned louder as more cum shot out of his penis. It began to throb and hurt as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He couldn't give up. Just a little more… He gave a couple of final thrusts before the rest of his hot seed shot out of his penis and then inside of Tari.

Tari moaned for him. "TALA! Uhhhh.. Uh. Oh Tala… Tal… uhh uhh… oh…" She finished and rest her head against his chest as he picked her up in his firm arms and shut the water off. He carried her out of the bathroom and to her room.

His legs were a little shaky from the amazing shower experience and now he wanted nothing more than to join Tari in bed. They were still naked, true, but they were wet, naked and still horny from before. They would be having lots of fun later tonight. He just knew it as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

**And there you have it. I guess we'll know what they'll be doing later tonight *giggles* heheheh thankies for the read and I hope you liked!**

**~SD**


End file.
